6th Chevalier
by moonlightgirl11
Summary: What if Kai became Diva’s Chevalier? Will he have a chance to receive Saya’s love? What could have happened?


**Disclaimer: **Blood+ is not mine

What if Kai became Diva's Chevalier? Will he have a chance to receive Saya's love? What could have happened?

--

"_If you became my chevalier you can have children with Saya-nechan, isn't that great?"_ Diva's voice resounded in Kai's mind as he watched the battle ongoing. He looked at Diva, her smile masked loneliness.

_This was the woman who killed Riku dammit! _

Kai repeated that over and over again. Doubt forming in his mind in his heart, in his very humanity.

--

_Thump. Thump. Thump _

"I thought I already told you I'm not going to be your chevalier!" Kai shouted as Diva took a step closer. Fear showed in his eyes.

"Is that really what your heart wishes?" She said in almost a whisper as he touched his cheek. He quivered at her touch.

"…"

Diva sighed; she took a step back and stared at Kai's eyes. Her expression changed, her smile became smaller and soon was gone.

"Kai, Am I really meant to be hated?" She said her eyes glowed blue if one looked closer, one would see tears forming.

"…Nobody's meant to be hated." Kai replied looking away.

Then she was gone.

--

"Kai run away!" Saya screamed desperately as James neared Kai. Haji struggled to stand up; He tried to remove the spear that pierced him. Kai couldn't move he was trapped, He took his gun and hopelessly shop James, but it wasn't working. In a last attempt he shot his eyes, and then everything was black.

"Amchel why did you ask James to bring him here, didn't I tell you I don't want him anymore?" Diva spoke fury was present in her voice.

"I'm only following what your heart truly wishes." Was Amchel's solemn reply. Then Kai started to have a convulsion.

"What did you do to him?" Diva asked she knew the answer.

"Once he wakes up he is yours." Amchel replied.

--

Kai woke up not feeling anything. His wounds were gone and he was idly lying in a bed. He opened his eyes to a dimly lit room. He looked around and saw a figure at the corner of a room. It was a woman. It was Diva.

He stood up; he knew he wasn't the same as before. He knew he was different. He knew he was hers. It angered him; just the thought makes him want to kill himself. He should be dead; he would choose death rather than this.

"I know what you're thinking…" Diva spoke in a hushed tone.

"I hate you!" Kai shouted and went to attack Diva

"I'm really meant to be hated, so it's alright." She said offhandedly and then he stopped. The walls of the room seem to embrace the tension between them. Kai stood face to face with Diva, now fear seemed to evaporate in his system. He no longer feared Diva. He no longer fears death.

She moved closer to him, held him close and buried her face in his chest. She clutched his shirt as she spoke. "I'm sorry." It was barely audible but he knew she meant it.

His body reacted on its own; he held her back and intertwined his fingers with her hair. He was only starting to understand her now, but it didn't mean he stopped hating her. He felt sorry for her, he knew that he didn't hate her deep within him, what he hated was her actions. He was surprised by his own action, but he only concluded that this was the effect of being Diva's chevalier, her blood now runs in his veins.

--

"Kai!" Saya exclaimed in a sheer surprise of seeing him. _Alive_

He smiled a sad smile as she ran towards him, he doesn't know if she'll be able to accept him like this. That he was the chevalier of her mortal enemy. As Saya drew close to him, she felt the difference. She heard the song.

"No…" She said shocked and sadly as she drew her sword and pointed it at him.

" I am not your enemy Saya..." Kai said he was hurt, he was unprepared, he knew somewhat that he will be considered Saya's enemy but he was hoping. He loved Saya. He loved her like mad. He held her pointed sword and drew it to his chest.

"…_but you are free to kill me."_ Those last words we're like needles continuously stinging at Saya's heart. She had to do this. Even if it was Kai, she had to kill him. He was Diva's chevalier.

Saya prepared to kill Kai, she swung her sword, and then the sounds of metal clashing with metal echoed in Kai's ears.

"Saya-nechan, I won't allow you to kill Kai." It was unlike Diva to protect someone. It was unlike her to value the life of somebody else other than her. This truly shocked Saya. This shocked Kai more.

Kai ran to Diva held her and then they disappeared into the moonlight.

Kai placed Diva down, they we're in the middle of the forest, he looked at her. She just wanted to be loved. She just wanted to be accepted. She just wanted to be treated like Saya.

Diva didn't let go of Kai, hell, she envied Saya in everything, she had everything she wanted and he loves her. Life deprived her of everything she wished for and everything she loved.

"I won't let you go Kai, I won't let you die." Diva's voice broke the silence.

"I am not of any help to you, and I am still on Saya's side no matter what."

"That doesn't matter; you know you sound like Solomon." She replied and giggled afterwards.

Kai smiled and he held Diva close to his neck, she was thirsty he knew it. She bit into his neck and started to drink his blood, her blood. She stopped and looked at Kai.

"Kai I hope you don't hate me" It was almost pleading.

Kai smiled. "I don't hate you." And he kissed her forehead.

--

_**A/N: Okay you can say this is a story gone wrong…haha this was supposed to be Kai/Saya now why did it end up like Diva/Kai?**_

_**Hahaha thanks for reading and pleas review **_

_**moonlightgirl11**_


End file.
